Cellular Fixation
by Akiame9
Summary: When a secret admirer starts to circle in on Kurt via his cell phone, will Kurt be able to find out who it is, or will his guesses lead him down a lonely path as he overlooks the one person no one ever thought it would be?


The incessant buzzing of his cell phone, coupled with his alarm blaring to get ready for a grand day at school, woke Kurt from a deep warm sleep. Flicking off the alarm Kurt moved to pick up the phone with one slightly hairy, blue 3 digit hand. Rubbing one eye with his other hand he squinted blearily as he flipped open the phone. The screen lit up and the large buttons on the number pad glowed brightly.

Kurt loved this phone, being that it had big enough keys he could actually dial and text with using his large fingers. As he became more awake and aware he focused more on what the screen was displaying, and stared at the little envelope saying he had received a text, though there was an unfamiliar number beneath it instead of a name from his contacts. Opening the text the screen revealed only two words.

_good morning!_

He continued staring at the screen then pushed 'ok' to reply. It was probably just Kitty, she seemed to lose phones a lot, though whether it was just misplacing them, or if they were lost inside walls he couldn't be sure. He typed back.

_good morning...Kitty?_

He hit send. At least his German accent couldn't show up in texts, though he was getting better at pronouncing English words since he had moved here. The accent still got the better of him, however, if he was angry or excited.

Kurt got up and shuffled tiredly over to his closet, pulling out some random clothing. He wasn't worried about matching since most of his clothing was dark and mostly black, the only color being the pictures or band names sprawled across his shirt fronts or backs. He grabbed the cell phone as it buzzed again and walked out of his room and down the hall to the boy's bathroom to take a shower and make himself smell less like fur.

Entering one of the long showers and swishing the curtain closed he tossed his clothing and towel over the rod along with his boxers he'd just slipped off. He opened the phone once more.

_LOL, Nope!_

No? Not Kitty? Then who the heck was it? He decided to type just that before dropping his phone into one of the deep pockets of his black cargo pants, and starting the shower. After what seemed like a gallon of shampoo and what must have been a lake worth of water, he was shaking off like a wet dog and soaking up whatever water was left with the towel that he could. Luckily the professor had gotten him a special made hair dryer. He thought of it as a Monster hair dryer, and in mere minutes he was completely dry. He threw on his cloths and grabbed his cell phone out of his pocket, checking the new message as he carried the soggy towel back to his room and threw it over his chair to dry. Flopping back onto his bed for a moment he glared at the answer he had received.

_XD it's a secret, lol!_

'What the heck' was all he could think, before texting back

_No really, who is this?_

He waited impatiently, swinging his legs back and forth as they hung off the edge of the bed. The response was almost immediate and he sat up.

_:P not telling!_

"Fine" he growled, talking to himself, "Then I don't have to text back!" He shoved the phone into a pocket and got his hollowatch off his nightstand, strapping it on his wrist.

After porting downstairs with his bag, eating breakfast, and refusing to let Evan look at his homework, he activated the watch and jumped into Scott's car. He couldn't help checking his phone when it vibrated once again and pulled it out of his pocket as Kitty phased into the seat next to him, yelling at Evan to do his own homework as the boy sat next to her. Kurt ignored them and stared questioningly at his screen.

_T_T aw common, text back! _

He flicked to the one received after that.

_~_~ ok ok, let's just say I'm someone interested in getting to know you better _

'Well that wasn't a creepy thing at all' Kurt thought suspiciously, and then shifted nervously, causing Kitty to turn to look at him. Who would ever want to get to know _him_ better? Unless they didn't know he was a mutant, but they could probably assume because he hung out with all the mutants, plus a few had actually seen him, though they might not have tied the blue fuzzy monster to Kurt.

"Kurt, what's up? Who texted you?" Kitty asked and he shrugged, showing her the message. "Ooo! Like a secret admirer!!!" Kitty clapped her hands happily and chatted about who it could be all the way to school. Sadly she was saying only girls names, and little did she know he would much rather be hearing guy names.

Yes, it's true, he is gay, but basically the only person who knew was Rogue because she was his best friend and also had absorbed that fact one time she had touched him. A part from that, his Mother and the Professor might have been the only other ones to know or even guess.

As he continued to listen to Kitty, as she now digressed into just plain gossip about anyone, Rogue turned around in her seat to roll her eyes at him knowingly. They finally made it to the school, all wondering how Kitty could have talked so long, and Scott gave the daily "behave yourself, all humans and mutants are looking to us, so be a good example" speech.

Kurt was still holding his phone as he walked toward his first class with Rogue, the rest of the group having dissipated to their own groups. Right after he had shown rogue the strange messages his cell vibrated again. They both looked at each other in surprise, wondering if this message would contain some creepy "I see you!" factor.

The message wasn't nearly as creepy as that, however, as they both read it standing at their lockers, which were situated right next to each other this year.

_so, what classes are you in, besides AP ceramics of course_

"Oh mah gawd! This is totally a secret admirer worth your time!" Rogue told him excitedly.

"How so?" Kurt questioned, now very suspicious.

"Well, there's only about 8 other people in that class, besides us, and most of them are guys! And, there's only 2 gals other than myself, 1 with a boyfriend already and the last one doesn't even like mutants! Unless she's just been pretending to hate us this whole time, it has to be a guy! Rogue finished her tirade and watched Kurt smile happily, both still wondering who it could be. They skittered into class as the bell rang and boredly took notes as the teacher started to drone, pointing at slides on a PowerPoint presentation. They both couldn't _wait _to get to ceramics.

Sadly they'd have to wait till after lunch.


End file.
